The Fate of the Doctor
by SirBadWolf
Summary: Quand le destin d'une jeune fille du Pays de Galles de 1404 et le destin d'un homme bien particulier se croisent soudain sur la ligne du Temps, bien d'étranges évènements se produisent partout dans l'univers, menaçant de rompre son équilibre par la mort et la désolation. Et, encore une fois, seulement le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps parviendra à rétablir l'équilibre.
1. Prologue I

Prologue I

1404. Pour certains, c'était l'année de la prise de Cardiff par notre bien-aimé prince Owen Glendower, pour d'autres, c'était seulement la quatrième année d'un nouveau siècle. Mais quoiqu'il ait pu se passer en 1404, je ne pouvais qu'assimiler cette année à un tournant dans ma vie. J'avais rencontré l'homme qui se faisait appeler le Docteur. L'homme qui changea ma vie.

Je n'étais alors qu'une jeune noble des Marches Galloises, la cadette de la famille. On vivait tous dans un modeste château bâti sur le sommet d'une colline. Oh, il fallait le voir ce château ! Même s'il n'était pas le plus grand et qu'il devait certainement faire pâle figure devant la Tour de Londres, notre petit château demeurait pour moi le lieu magnifique de mon enfance, avec ses arbres fruitiers et ses roses qui occupaient nos jardins. Je me souviens encore très bien du jour où je me promenais avec mon frère Edwen (c'est le frère que j'apprécie le plus, mais j'ai toujours préféré le cacher à Cerdic. Il l'aurait pris tellement mal, lui qui m'aimait tant !) et que nous nous étions assis au pied d'un arbre, à avaler par grandes bouchées les pommes que nous avions ceuillies en chemin. C'était tellement reposant que de me forcer à rire aux blagues discutables de mon frère tout en m'empiffrant de ces pommes, et tout cela sous le soleil radieux d'un après-midi de printemps !

Je me rappelle également des fois où j'épiais sournoisement Père, tranquillement en train de lire l'un de ses livres sur un banc de pierre du jardin. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je l'espionnais, peut-être mon frère Alwin m'avait-il inspiré, quand je l'avais surpris un jour en train d'épier furtivement Morgane, une fille noble qu'on avait recueillie chez nous après la mort de ses parents. Ces derniers avaient été emportés par la même maladie, et puisqu'ils étaient de vieux amis de la famille, Père a recueilli l'orpheline qu'était devenue Morgane. Alwin aimait cette jolie jeune fille depuis le jour où elle était arrivée. Et lorsque j'avais aperçu Alwin occupé à ses « observations », j'avais toussé pour montrer ma présence, avant de me faire sèchement chasser. J'aurais aimé qu'Alwin fût moins dur avec moi, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méchant avec tous le monde, à part avec Père et Mère bien entendu, comme s'il se considérait comme un génie incompris. Eh bien, ce fut sûrement pour cela que Morgane préféra choisir mon frère Cerdic, l'aîné de la famille. Ils allaient bien ensemble. Furieux et le cœur brisé, Alwin, était parti du domaine familial vers quelque obscure destination. Je ne l'ai plus revu. Et, même si je détestais Alwin, c'était parce qu'il était parti que Cerdic et Morgane me faisaient grincer des dents, quand ils montraient leur bonheur devant tous comme si Alwin et son amour pour Morgane n'avaient jamais existé.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Père me découvrait toujours derrière les buissons et, après un soupir, il tapotait le banc, pour m'inviter auprès de lui. Il m'adressait toujours un sourire quand je venais à lui et, quand j'étais installée à ses côtés, il me lisait son livre. C'était ennuyeux toutes ses histoires sur notre pays, mais c'était les seuls moments que j'arrivais à partager seule à seul avec Père, qui passait pratiquement tout son temps dans sa chambre, à écrire et à lire. En plus de lettres, il m'avait confié qu'il écrivait également un livre de chroniques sur les Princes Gallois. Il espérait qu'un jour ces chroniques puissent intéresser un grand homme, voire même un futur Roi ! Mais, malheureusement, la maladie emporta Père avant qu'il ne puisse achever l'écriture de son livre. On avait tous pleuré le jour où il était mort. Même Alwin s'était rejoint à Cerdic, Edwen, Mère et moi pour pleurer ensemble.

Oui, le château était magnifique. Pour moi, il était magnifique de par ses jardins mais également de par toute ma jeunesse qui s'y était passée. Pourquoi uniquement de par ma jeunesse ? Eh bien, depuis le jour de la mort de Père (j'avais treize ans, alors), j'avais l'impression que tout semblait s'effondrer autour de moi.

L'héritier devait désormais prendre la place du défunt seigneur pour s'occuper du château, aussi vis-je de moins en moins le charmant sourire de mon frère Cerdic. Il passait de plus en plus de temps dans son bureau, en train de s'occuper de l'administration de ses terres et de sa cour. Mère s'était tournée vers Dieu pour oublier son chagrin, et je me souviens avoir énormément pleuré le jour où elle s'était retiré au couvent. Je ne la revis plus jamais, elle non plus. Alwin tentait de demander la main de Morgane, mais, comme je le disais, Cerdic l'avait devancé et Alwin était parti, lui aussi. Ne restait quasiment plus qu'Edwen pour égayer mes journées. Il était toujours là pour moi, et il était plus mon ami que ne l'étaient toutes ces cruches de servantes qui venaient me parler seulement pour s'attirer des faveurs. Mais il y avait également William, pour me sentir moins seule.

William était arrivé au château quelques temps après la mort de Père. Quelques unes de nos servantes avaient trouvé cet homme presque à deux doigts de mourir (même s'il ne portait aucune blessure apparente, peut-être était-ce un coeur surmené qui le mettait dans cet état), couché dans la boue, près d'une forêt environnante où nombre de nos servantes allaient chercher des champignons pour les repas. On avait alors amené cet homme que personne ne connaissait chez nous, afin qu'il se rétablisse. On ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un mourir, même un parfait inconnu.

Quoiqu'il en soit, William était resté presque une semaine parmi nous. Il avait raconté à Cerdic qu'il n'était qu'un vulgaire chevalier errant, épuisé par les voyages qui l'avaient mené en Pays de Galles. C'était avant que Mère ne parte qu'il m'adressa la première fois la parole. Ce jour-là, je tentais tant bien que mal d'oublier les quelques insultes que m'avaient servies Alwin une heure plus tôt en me promenant dans les jardins, mais je n'étais parvenue qu'à me réfugier sous les branches d'un arbre pour pleurer. Mère se faisait plus distante, Alwin était de plus en plus colérique, je ne voyais presque plus Cerdic et Edwen était parti chasser avec notre cousin, ce qui m'avait laissé sans le moindre réconfort. Enfin, c'est ce que j'avais cru.

« Ma Dame. »

Je levai les yeux et vis Sire William devant moi, tenant dans sa main droite son étrange chapeau noir qu'il disait tenir de sa contrée. Essayant tant bien que mal d'essuyer mes larmes pour paraître plus présentable, je lui demandai d'une voix tremblante s'il s'était égaré. Après tout, avait-il une quelconque raison de venir aborder une pauvre fille en pleurs ?

« Pas vraiment, j'erre comme j'en ai l'habitude, m'expliqua-t-il, et j'ai même trouvé l'endroit idéal pour errer !

– Alors, commençai-je en m'éclaircissant la voix, ne pouvez-vous pas continuer à errer au lieu de venir déranger une dame dans ses affaires ?

– Quelles affaires ? Vous étiez en train de pleurer.

– Mais... pas du tout !

– Maintenant, dîtes-moi, ma Dame, aimez-vous votre famille ?

– Je ne pleurais pas ! Et en quoi cela vous intéresse, que j'aime ma famille ou non ? Nous avons eu la bonté de vous recueillir, alors ayez la bonté de me laisser tranquille, vous et vos questions idiotes !

– Certainement, mais aimez-vous votre famille ?

– Mais... bien sûr que j'aime ma famille !

– Vous perdriez toute raison de vivre, s'il arrivait malheur à chacun de vos frères et à votre mère, n'est-ce pas ?

– Certainement. Mais à quoi riment donc vos questions ?

– Je demandais seulement.

– Cerdic devrait vous prendre comme fou, cela m'étonne beaucoup que vous soyez chevalier.

– J'étais, ma Dame. Je n'ai plus de seigneur, maintenant.

– Que s'est-il donc passé, messire ?

– Eh bien... » Sire William soupira et vint s'asseoir auprès de moi. Il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait me dire avant de poursuivre. « Originairement, je viens de l'Écosse, et j'y servais mon seigneur. Mais les troubles dans le pays l'ont mené à bien nombre de batailles, et il trouva donc la mort dans l'une d'entre elles. C'était une belle bataille. Enfin, pour mon pays. Je ne puis considérer une bataille comme belle lorsque j'y vois tomber mes compagnons et mon seigneur. Et aussi... »

Et il continua son histoire encore longtemps. Ainsi se passa cette journée-là. J'étais restée de longues heures assise auprès de William, à écouter son histoire pleine d'hésitations. J'eus comme le devoir de raconter également mon histoire à moi, pourquoi moi aussi j'étais aussi seule. Il m'écouta longtemps me plaindre toujours et encore d'une vie qui ne pouvait qu'être moins misérable que la sienne, aussi fus-je bien étonnée qu'il m'écoutât avec assiduité, sans me couper la parole la moindre fois. C'est ainsi que m'étais liée d'amitié avec ce pauvre chevalier errant qu'était Sire William.

Mais il repartit peu après notre rencontre, et je crus bien que je n'allais plus avoir personne pour me tenir compagnie à part Edwen. Mais William finissait toujours par revenir, remerciant à chaque fois mon frère Cerdic de l'avoir soigné et accueilli en son toit quelques mois auparavant. Lors de l'une de ses visites, qui ne duraient pas plus longtemps que trois jours, je le priai de bien vouloir offrir son épée à Cerdic, lequel, lui dis-je, serait ravi de l'accepter au sein de sa garde. Mais Sire William disait sans cesse qu'il n'y arriverait pas, car il ne supporterait pas de cracher sur la mémoire de son ancien seigneur en jurant allégeance en un autre seigneur. Je l'avais très mal pris, et je l'avais interdit de m'adresser la parole lors de sa visite suivante. Mais je n'arrivais pas à être fâché contre lui, l'un de mes seuls amis.

Ainsi se passèrent les années qui me menèrent en 1404 (j'avais dix-sept ans, alors), en attendant avec impatience les visites de mon ami Sire William, presque tous les trois mois, et à tromper l'ennui de mes mornes journées sans Père, Mère, Alwin et Cerdic avec mon frère Edwen.

Mais cette routine devait bien s'arrêter un jour, et elle s'arrêta en 1404, précisément le 23 juin.


	2. Prologue II

Prologue II

Si j'avais seulement su en me réveillant ce jour-là que ce serait loin d'être une simple journée pluvieuse d'été... ! Après m'être lavée et m'être habillée, j'entrepris de descendre à la Grande-Salle, le lieu où j'allais habituellement tous les jours pour manger. La veille, j'avais renvoyé mon repas en prétextant un mal de ventre, mais je regrettais maintenant en sentant mon estomac crier famine de ne pas avoir voulu manger les affreux légumes que l'on m'avait servis. Définitivement, les cuisinières devraient comprendre que je n'aimais pas les légumes, surtout que la fois où j'ai manqué de vomir à cause d'une soupe bien trop verte aurait dû les avertir. Qu'importe, ce matin-là, j'allais comblé ma faim à l'aide du pain que l'on servait habituellement dans la Grande-Salle tous les matins.

Quand j'y entrai, j'aperçus Edwen au fond de la salle, installé à la longue table que l'on réservait aux nobles du château. Il était en compagnie de notre cousin Aidan, aussi préférai-je ne pas rejoindre mon frère. Je n'aimais pas Aidan, avec ses manières peu courtoises et ridicules de me faire la cour. Car oui, cet imbécile en surpoids croyait pouvoir conquérir mon cœur, alors que Cerdic ne consentit jamais à accepter de lui donner ma main.

Je m'installai alors à une autre table que celle des nobles. C'était ici que se retrouvaient les servantes du château pour manger, et elles m'accueillirent avec nombre de sourire et de bonnes manières à leur table. C'était soit elles, soit les soldats de mon frère. Et je n'avais nulle envie d'entendre des hommes cracher des jurons et des grossièretés pendant toute l'heure du repas. Ils étaient ivres dès le matin, c'est dire la qualité des hommes qui se disaient protéger Cerdic ! Mais bon, reculés comme nous étions dans les Marches Galloises, il n'y avait quasiment aucun danger.

Je passai cette heure à manger et à supporter les bienveillances hypocrites des servantes, qui prenaient comme un honneur le fait que je vienne manger avec elles. Exaspérée, je quittai la Grande-Salle avant tout le monde, en adressant tout-de-même un léger signe de tête à Edwen qui avait fini par me remarquer.

Je n'avais pas grand chose à faire le reste de la matinée, alors je vins chercher le silence et la quiétude qu'offraient les jardins. Je m'étais assise sur le banc que Père occupait toujours pour lire ses livres. Je me sentais tellement nostalgique et triste en repensant au sourire que Père faisait en m'accueillant à côté de lui... Il était parti bien trop tôt.

Je m'étais assoupie quand Edwen me réveilla, sourire aux lèvres.

« Il pleut, tu vas tomber malade. Pas assez dormi ? me demanda-t-il.

– Non, seulement... »

Je venais de remarquer Aidan à côté de mon frère. Son sourire calquée sur mon frère me rendait malade.

« ...seulement je viens de me souvenir que j'ai du travail à faire, au revoir Edwen. Aidan. »

J'inclinai légèrement la tête quand je me levai et pris la fuite. Le reste de la journée, je l'avais passé dans ma chambre, à m'efforcer de confectionner quelque chose avec mes mains maladroites. Mes mains étaient couvertes de points rouges que m'avaient dessinés l'aiguille. Je n'avais jamais été douée pour les travaux manuels, contrairement aux autres filles du château. Je voulais toujours faire quelque chose pour Cerdic, qui ne me voyait guère en ses temps, bien trop occupé dans l'administration du château, afin de lui montrer que je ne l'oubliais pas. Mais à quoi bon, le résultat du cadeau serait bien désolant, et Cerdic ne m'adresserait que des remerciements forcés.

Je laissai choir mon travail d'aiguille par terre et me recueillis auprès de la fenêtre qui donnait sur les jardins. Il faisait nuit et la pluie forte n'améliorait en rien ma visibilité. Mais j'aperçus un homme, qui faisait les cents pas dans le jardin, regardant le sol avec intérêt, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. J'essayai tant bien que mal de le reconnaître, mais la capuche de sa cape était rabattue sur sa tête, et je ne distinguai guère ses traits. Alors fis-je quelque chose que peu de gens auraient pensé faire s'ils voyaient un inconnu vagabonder dans leur jardin. Je pris mon manteau, et, sans avertir le moindre garde, je descendis. Je fis très attention à ce qu'aucun garde suffisamment sobre ne puisse me voir et me demander où est-ce que j'allais.

Je parvins tant bien que mal à sortir sans me faire découvrir. L'homme, entre deux arbres, regardait toujours le sol. Dos à moi, il ne me voyait pas. Je fis quelques pas vers lui, mes bottes s'enfonçant dans la boue, et je m'éclaircis la voix.

« Puis-je vous aider, messire ? » demandai-je d'une voix très calme.

L'homme sursauta et se tourna vers moi. William. C'était William, avec ses vifs yeux bleus et son chapeau noir sur la tête, protégé par la capuche de sa cape tout aussi noire.

« Ma Dame, toussa-t-il en faisant une légère révérence. N'avez-vous pas froid ? Je gèle, pour ma part !

– Sire William, que faîtes-vous ici ? interrogeai-je, lèvres pincées. N'étiez-vous pas censé être en voyage pour Londres ?

– Oh, les temps se font durs, là-bas, ils n'acceptent plus quiconque au sein de la ville...

– Arrêtez de me mentir, messire William. Vous n'avez pas pu faire l'aller-retour en seulement une semaine.

– Des bandits me sont tombés dessus, aussi. J'ai...

– Arrêtez de me mentir. »

Je l'avais alors regardé avec une telle détermination qu'il ne pouvait maintenant plus que me dire la vérité. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il essayait de me cacher.

« Ma Dame, dîtes-moi seulement où puis-je trouver le moindre accès aux sous-sols.

– Mais, pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ? lui demandai-je. Que cherchez vous dans les sous-sols ?

– Mon but. Un sens à ma vie, peut-être ?

– Messire William... ?

– Comment accède-t-on aux sous-sols ?

– Eh bien... » Je réfléchis longuement avant de continuer « ... Edwen m'y a un jour emmenée, quand Alwin nous courrait après pour se venger d'une de nos farces.

– Et ?

– Et je ne me souviens plus vraiment de la cachette. Mes souvenirs sont flous, messire. Mais je peux être sûr que c'était quelque part dans les jardins !

– Ah, je me disais bien ! »

Il mit ses mains sur mes épaules, se baissa pour que l'on soit à la même hauteur, et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux bleus si profonds et brillants me troublèrent tant et, tandis que je me noyais dans ce bleu infini, William dut me secouer pour me ramener sur terre.

« Il faut se souvenir, ma Dame, annonça-t-il. Essayez de vous rappeler... de ce jour ?

– C'était l'après-midi, alors, et nous parlions tranquillement avec Alwin, Edwen et moi. Mais Alwin avait placé un mot en trop qui n'avait pas plu à Edwen. Edwen m'a ensuite emmené avec lui et m'a projeté son plan pour énerver Alwin. Si je me souviens bien, il avait vidé tout un seau d'eau sale sur lui au détour d'un couloir. On était puérils à l'époque vous saviez !

– L'essentiel, ma Dame.

– Et après, continuai-je quelque peu troublée par la brusquerie de William, Edwen et moi avions couru jusqu'aux jardins, Alwin à nos trousses. Il criait qu'il allait nous traîner jusqu'à Père et que nous allions être punis, mais Edwen m'a pris la main et... Mais oui ! »

Je marchai d'un pas pressé, comme possédée par le souvenir qui me regagnait. Sire William me suivait de près, et je l'emmenai dans le coin le plus reculé du jardin, où se trouvait un vieux banc de pierre entre deux arbres.

« Ce banc-là, on peut le porter, contrairement aux autres, informai-je. Normalement, si on le levait, on devrait voir... »

Le chevalier errant porta alors le banc, devançant mes paroles, et le lâcha hâtivement un petit peu plus loin, pour revenir vers moi. Il s'agenouilla alors devant la trappe en bois qui, autrefois cachée dans l'ombre du banc, se présentait désormais à nous. Il tira trois fois sur la poignée de la trappe, laquelle finit par s'ouvrir. Une échelle menait aux sous-sols, et William commençait déjà à la descendre. Quand il fut arrivé en bas, je descendis à mon tour, sous le regard perplexe du chevalier.

« Ma Dame, que faîtes-vous donc ? me demanda-t-il.

– Je veux savoir en quoi ces sous-sols vous ont forcé à me mentir, répondis-je d'une voix froide. »

Je sautai les quelques mètres qui me séparaient du sol et fixai William, les bras croisés. Les torches qui brûlaient dans le long labyrinthe de couloirs me montrèrent vivement une légère tristesse dans le regard de messire William.

« La vérité n'est parfois pas bonne à entendre, soupira-t-il, et encore moins à concevoir.

– Messire, qu'y a-t-il ?

– Il y a que vous devez remonter et vous en aller dormir, il se fait tard.

– Que me cachez-vous ? Que me cachez-vous depuis le début ? Depuis que je vous ai rencontré ce jour-là ?

– Je cache que j'apprécie trop la jeune fille solitaire qui pleurait sous un arbre pour la mettre en danger. Remontez. Maintenant. »

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, encore une fois. Je me résignai alors à le laisser dans les sous-sols et remontai l'échelle, tandis qu'il s'éloignait dans un couloir.

Mais je ne m'étais pas ennuyée à l'aider à trouver cette fichue trappe pour abandonner si facilement. Je redescendis après avoir attendu quelques temps et, me munissant d'une torche, je m'engageai dans le couloir dans lequel il était passé. J'errai longuement, espérant trouver William au détour d'un virage, mais je ne faisais qu'avancer sans jamais le trouver.

Tandis qu'une autre chose m'avait trouvé, moi.

En entendant ce long gémissement inhumain, je me retournai. Alors, je ne pouvais que courir aussi vite que je le pouvais.


	3. Prologue III

Prologue III

Les flaques de boue omniprésentes dans ces sous-sols n'avaient guère épargné ma robe, et encore moins mes bottes, tandis que je courrais sans ressentir la moindre fatigue. On dit souvent que lorsque l'on est face à la mort, l'instinct de survie est si fort que l'on arrive à dépasser les limites de notre corps. Ainsi, je courrai, je courrai et je courrai. Pour sauver ma vie.

Elle me suivait, glapissant et gazouillant, hurlant après moi comme si ma vie aurait pu la soulager. Je n'osai pas regarder en arrière, de peur de voir la créature me rattraper. J'étais plus que certaine que si elle m'attrapait, je pouvais dire adieu à ma vie, à mon corps, à mon âme. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une créature du Diable, envoyée par son Maître à mes trousses pour me châtier. Mais qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter le courroux de la Bête elle-même ? Enfin, ce jour-là, je ne pouvais admettre de manière rationnelle l'existence d'une telle créature. Mais c'était quand j'étais encore bien ignorante...

Je continuai ainsi de courir, sans jamais m'arrêter. Je ne savais pas combien de temps était passé ainsi, mais je croyais bien avoir fait une centaine de fois le tour du dédale qu'était ces sous-sols. Au bout d'un moment, je ressentis un soudain élancement au ventre. Je fatiguais. Mon corps commençait à trouver ses limites, et il y eut une larme qui perla sur ma joue, alors. Je ne pouvais m'en sortir. Je ne savais plus où l'échelle se trouvait, les couloirs se ressemblaient tous. J'allais mourir ici. Et messire William ? Était-il lui aussi tombé sur la créature ? Était-il... mort ?

Et, soudain, je trébuchai, et tombai lourdement de tout mon long sur le sol. Je me retournai, et, sanglotant, je me traînai en arrière à l'aide de mes deux bras.

« Je vous en prie, implorai-je, laissez-moi tranquille... »

J'étais épuisée, et mes bras n'arrivaient plus à me faire reculer. La créature s'approchait de plus en plus. Gluant, translucide et visqueux, ce monstre qui ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'à de la gelée ouvrait sa gueule en ma direction. Attendant ma mort, je me mis en boule, et mes larmes se déversaient sur le sol. Père, Mère, Cerdic, Edwen, Alwin, et Sire William... Ma famille, mon chevalier... Je les abandonnerai ici. Et j'irai rejoindre Père au Paradis. Sauf seulement si le Diable ne m'envoyait une de ses créatures pour m'amener à lui...

Et on m'attrapa le bras, puis on me mit sur pieds. Entre deux hoquets, je me retournai et vis Sire William.

« Vous êtes vivants ? parvins-je à dire d'une voix tremblante.

– Oh que oui, et nous ne le resterons pas longtemps si on s'attarde par ici ! S'exclama-t-il. »

La bête ouvrit sa gueule jusqu'au plafond et menaçait de nous engloutir, quand Sire William serra ma main dans la sienne.

« Cours ! »

Et même si ma folle course d'auparavant m'avait épuisée, j'arrivai à suivre le chevalier, sans doute car sa présence me donnait une force nouvelle. Le monstre ne réussit à avaler que le chapeau de messire William, avant de s'affaler par terre telle une flaque et de disparaître.

« Il est parti ! criai-je.

– Non, il a fusionné avec le sol, rectifia mon ami, et il risque bien de... »

Soudain, devant nous, la gelée monstrueuse s'extirpa du sol. Il criait et hurlait. Un cri de triomphe. On y percevait que trop la victoire.

« Reculez, ma Dame ! » ordonna-t-il.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, et, alors, William sortit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un bâtonnet métallique de sous sa tunique. Il le dirigea vers l'une des torches du couloir, et le bâtonnet émit une étrange lueur bleue au bout. Le feu de la torche s'amplifia comme par sorcellerie, avant de bâtir devant nous et le monstre un mur de flammes. Je restai stupéfiée devant ce spectacle, pendant que la chaleur me gagnait.

« L... l'avez-vous tué, demandai-je ?

– Si seulement, répondit William. Dire qu'il a mangé mon chapeau !

– Vous avez fait explosé une torche devant moi comme si c'était normal... Et vous me parler de chapeau ! Comment, messire, comment avez-vous fait ça ?

– Ma Da...

– Vous êtes un sorcier !

– Non, ce n'était pas de la sorcellerie, juste... »

La créature hurla soudainement, et je sursautai. William ne m'avait pas lâché la main.

« Juste, courrez, ça ne va pas le retenir plus longtemps » soupira le chevalier.

Et il m'entraîna dans nombre de couloirs et de détours, tandis que nombre de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Si ça n'était pas de la sorcellerie, qu'était-ce donc ? Et comment un chevalier pouvait-il donc réaliser de tels prodiges ? Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Et, pendant que je me laissais guider par messire William, je ruminais ces pensées, jusqu'à ce que je sois ramenée sur terre par le même son étrange que j'avais entendu tout à l'heure, quand William avait fait « exploser » cette torche. Le bâtonnet métallique à la lueur bleue, encore. Il s'en servait sur la serrure d'une porte.

« Il vous faut une clé pour ouvrir cette porte, commençai-je, pas... une baguette de sorcier.

– J'ai fait brûler cette torche avec, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas ouvrir une porte ? Et ce n'est pas une baguette de sorcier, mais un tournevis sonique, corrigea-t-il.

– Un quoi ?

– Ah désolé, j'avais oublié qu'on ne se servait pas encore de tournevis au Moyen-Âge. Disons alors que c'est... allez, une baguette sonique ?

– Que racontez-vous William ? Vous divaguez, sincèrement ! »

J'entendis alors comme la porte se déverrouiller, et vis avec effarement messire William l'ouvrir, tout en m'adressant un sourire ironique. Je ne pus que le suivre et fermer la porte derrière moi.

« Magnifique ! s'écria-t-il. Une réserve ! Non... mieux que ça... Un laboratoire d'alchimie. »

Des brûloirs de toutes sortes, des alambics, des mortiers, des pilons, on ne voyait que ça dans toutes la pièce, ainsi que nombre de tables, de coffres et d'armoires. Il régnait un désordre complet dans la pièce et une sale odeur de renfermé. La poussière imprégnait chaque objet de cette salle, comme si personne depuis bien longtemps n'y avait mis les pieds. Sire William lança sa « baguette sonique » en ma direction, et je l'attrapai gauchement.

« Verrouillez la porte, vous voulez bien ? » C'était plus un ordre qu'une demande. Le manque de courtoisie de William me blessait, lui qui était si poli avec moi d'habitude...

« Dîtes-moi d'abord ce que vous êtes, messire, répliquai-je avec détermination.

– Un chevalier errant venu d'Écosse, répondit William.

– Ne me mentez pas.

– Quelque chose nous cherche en dehors de ces murs, si vous voulez vivre, fermez cette porte. »

Soupirant, je dirigeai le « tournevis sonique » vers la serrure de la porte et maintins sur un bouton trop gros pour être raté. La même lueur bleue, le même son, et le bruit d'une porte que se verrouillait. Cet arme, si on pouvait appeler ce bâtonnet une arme, semblait venir de bien loin... Il semblait venir des temps futurs. On ne connaissait pas en 1404 d'objet semblable et on ne pouvait encore moins en confectionner. C'était une technologie qui dépassait une jeune noble chrétienne de dix-sept ans. Et cela devait aussi dépasser le misérable chevalier errant qu'était Sire William.

« Votre père était un homme magnifique, dit le chevalier en me souriant. Absolument magnifique.

– Oui, il était magnifique avec moi, soupirai-je empreinte de nostalgie.

– Il a réussi à jongler entre son château, sa famille, et sa passion !

– Sa passion était la lecture et l'écriture, en effet.

– Non, je ne parle pas de ça, ma Dame. La lecture et l'écriture sont des passes-temps, pas des passions. Même le plus simple des hommes peut...

– Mon père n'était pas le plus simple des hommes ! m'entendis-je crier. »

William posa alors l'alambic qu'il examinait entre ses mains et se rapprocha de moi, avant de poser ses mains sur mes épaules, comme il l'avait tellement fait depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Il me fixait de ses yeux bleus.

« Votre père n'a jamais été le plus simple des hommes, dit-il. Et je n'allais pas dire ça.

– Je... croyais que...

– Non, jamais je ne dirais ça du père d'une femme que je chéris. »

Et il abandonna mes épaules pour revenir à son étude des alambics et des mortiers. Jamais William ne m'avait dit une pareille chose. Il me chérissait, disait-il. Il me chérissait comme il chérirait sa propre fille, évidemment. Évidemment...

« Votre père était aussi un alchimiste, m'annonça-t-il. Et je crois bien que c'est cela qui va nous sauver la vie aujourd'hui !

– Et... messire, qu'est-ce donc la créature qui nous poursuit ? demandai-je.

– Un Slimiin. Il est né dans ces sous-sols, après la mort de votre père. Le chagrin de toute une famille l'a fait naître et, pour vivre, un Slimiin a besoin de se nourrir du malheur de la famille qui l'a invoqué. Ce monstre vous est étroitement lié, ma Dame. Je croyais, la première fois que je suis venu ici, que le monstre n'aurait pas encore assez d'expérience pour commencer son œuvre, mais ce Slimiin-là est très intelligent et il n'a pas eu besoin de méditer durant un siècle. Mais quand je suis revenu la seconde fois, il avait déjà cocmmencé à tisser sa toile. Sa toile des malheurs.

– Quand vous êtes revenu la deuxième fois... Mère venait de partir !

– Le prêtre qui a embobiné votre mère avec ses histoires de retrait religieux était manipulé par le Slimiin. Comme Morgane, qui a fait fuir Alwin. Et comme Aidan, qui allait vous assassiner avant de vous faire disparaître dans la forêt. »

J'écarquillai les yeux, plus qu'effarée.

« On... voulait me tuer, répétai-je.

– Oui, commença William. Et il allait bien déjà à passer à l'acte, si je ne l'avais pas intercepté tant bien que mal, avant d'extraire le virus Slimiin qui l'avait infecté.

– On... on voulait me tuer. »

Ces mots se répercutèrent sur les murs de pierre du sombre laboratoire, répétant ma phrase en écho, comme une lourde fatalité.


	4. Prologue IV

Prologue IV

« Raah, s'exaspéra William, comment retrouver quoique ce soit dans une pagaille pareille ? »

Il sautillait dans toute la salle, allant d'une table à l'autre, tournant un tabouret par-ci et ouvrait une armoire par-là. Pour ma part, je m'assis sur un des coffres en bois de la salle, et pris ma tête dans mes mains. Tout cela était bien trop étrange pour moi. D'où venait donc cette créature qui nous poursuivait ? Il n'y avait rien d'humain en elle, et ce qu'elle faisait l'était encore moins. Elle manipulait les gens de mon entourage, les forçant à détruire chaque parcelle de ma vie. Alwin, Mère... Partis à cause de ce satané Slimiin. C'était lui qui était derrière ma solitude. C'était lui qui m'avait causé tant de torts et qui avait réduit ma vie à Edwen et messire William. Je sentis les larmes monter en moi, mais je réussis à m'interdire de pleurer. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de grincer les dents et d'attendre. D'attendre que le monstre vienne mettre fin à mon existence de malheurs.

« Oui, oui, oui ! s'exclama soudainement William, triomphant. Il venait de tirer d'un coffre une petite fiole contenant un étrange liquide noir argenté. Du mercure, le poison de l'univers dans mes mains !

– Mon père faisait... cela ?

– Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas un assassin, seulement un génie ! Il nous a sauvés, ma Dame ! »

Et il se tourna vers moi, tout sourire, admirant la fiole qu'il brandissait. Je crus l'espoir revenir, je crus qu'il était encore possible de nous en sortir. Mais un hurlement nous parvint, et, soudain, le Slimiin gluant apparut derrière Sire William, s'extirpant du sol. Le « chevalier » n'eut que le temps de lâcher la fiole, qui roula par terre sans se casser, avant de se faire engloutir par la bête. Je poussai un cri d'effroi. Le monstre l'avait tué ! Et il allait me tuer à mon tour !

Ce qui m'effraya le plus, je crois, c'était qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de mon ami. Translucide comme il était, le Slimiin ne pouvait pas faire disparaître William comme ça, c'était impossible...

Et le monstre s'avançait vers moi, ouvrant sa bouche et la refermant comme s'il ricanait. Il se nourrirait du malheur d'Edwen et de Cerdic, quand je mourrai. Et il continuerait de tisser sa tragique toile des malheurs. Il ne s'arrêtera pas à moi et à messire William, il s'en prendra aussi à mes frères... Et ce fut cette pensée qui anima en moi le peu de courage que je possédais.

J'avais toujours le tournevis sonique dans ma main droite. Je le dirigeai alors vers le Slimiin, qui s'arrêta pendant deux secondes.

« Partez d'ici et laissez-nous tranquille, ma famille et moi, sinon je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser mon arme » menaçai-je.

La bête me regarda longuement, avant de ricaner, comme avant.

« Imbécile » Il parlait. Le monstre parlait ! « Cette chose ne sert à rien contre moi, elle n'est utile qu'à ouvrir des portes et amplifier son environnement...

– Vous... vous parlez, chuchotai-je.

– J'ai absorbé les connaissances du Seigneur du Temps, bien sûr que je parle ! Tant d'intelligence... Oh, presque dommage qu'il ait fini dans mon estomac ! Et... »

Il s'arrêta soudain de rire et de parler.

« Il est tout. Le Seigneur du Temps est tout. Il sème la mort dans l'univers, à travers le temps et l'espace, il est la Justice qui stabilise les flux. Quasiment immortel, il est l'Épée qui régit les lois du monde. Ma Dame, prenez la fiole. Il est la Loi de l'Épée, il est le Destin, il est... »

Je me figeai soudain, tandis que le monstre continuait son discours sans queue ni tête, comme possédé. « Ma Dame, prenez la fiole »... Sire William m'avait parlé ! Il était encore vivant !

Je marchai prudemment, sans faire le moindre bruit, même si le Slimiin ne portait guère d'attention à moi. Il était bien trop occupé à poursuivre son étrange monologue.

« ... il est l'Impitoyable, continuait-il alors que je prenais en main la fiole, faisant régner l'ordre dans l'univers, c'est son destin, toujours seul, toujours seul. Il est le Dernier. Il est l'Exécuteur de la Guerre du Temps, il est... il est... LA FILLE NE ME TUERA PAS ! »

Je m'apprêtai à déverser sur lui le mercure, quand il ouvrit soudainement la gueule et m'engloutit. J'avais l'impression d'être dans le néant. Un néant bleu et infini, comme l'océan lui-même. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, à part tous les doigts de mon corps, et je ne voyais rien d'autre que le bleu qui s'étendait, s'étendait... ! J'allais mourir ici. Dans l'extrême solitude de l'océan.

Mes yeux se tournèrent alors vers ma main droite, qui serait fortement la fiole. Le poison de l'univers... et je pouvais bouger mes doigts, déboucher la fiole d'une pichenette... Et c'est ce que je fis. Le bleu infini céda sa place au noir argenté, avant que j'eus l'impression de tomber dans le vide. Ma vision se brouillait. J'allais mourir, mais je savais que la bête ne survivrait pas au mercure versé dans son propre corps. Au moins mes frères pourront finir leurs jours heureux, sans être obligés de s'occuper de la gamine que j'étais... Et, soudain, mes yeux se fermèrent.

« Vous êtes réveillée, enfin » me dit alors une voix familière.

J'ouvris les yeux lentement. Sire William était agenouillé devant moi. J'étais couchée sur un sol inconfortable, et ça n'était sûrement pas mon propre lit. Je reprenais mes esprits, tandis que ma vision reprenait ses couleurs. Je me trouvais dans une étrange salle. Circulaire et de grande taille, de nombreux escaliers descendaient vers quelque sombre pièce. Tous ces escaliers tournaient autour du centre de la salle, une plate-forme où se tenait en son centre un bien étrange pilier. Au pied et autour du pilier, j'aperçus de petites tables envahies par des boutons de toutes sortes.

« Des tableaux de bord » m'expliqua William tandis que je les regardais.

Quelques tuyaux pendaient au dessus de ma tête, s'échappant d'un plafond mal assemblé. Tout ce que je voyais là dépassait mon imagination. Ça n'appartenait pas à mon temps. Pas à mon époque. Pas à ma planète...

« Vous n'êtes pas humain, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je alors que je ne savais que trop bien la réponse.

– En effet, confirma William.

– Qu'êtes-vous donc alors ? Vous ressemblez tellement à un humain...

– Les Seigneurs du Temps ont cette apparence, en effet.

– Vous n'avez jamais été William.

– En effet.

– Notre amitié se base sur des mensonges.

– En effet.

– Arrêtez de dire ça !

– Désolé.

– Vous... vous m'avez parlé il y a des années seulement pour vous informer sur cette créature. Vous n'avez jamais voulu être mon ami.

– Non, ma Dame, c'est faux.

– Et en quoi l'est-ce donc ? »

« William » soupira et se leva. Il marchait sans s'arrêter autour du pilier central, les mains dans les poches d'un étrange manteau beige. Il s'était changé et s'était de nouveau coiffé de son chapeau noir. Il ne portait rien que je ne connaissais... Ces nouveaux vêtements semblaient aussi venir d'un autre temps.

« Je suis venu vous parler car j'ai vu à quel point vous étiez seule, soupira-t-il. Je n'arrivais pas à voir cette petite fille pleurer sous son arbre, abandonnée de tous. Moi aussi... je suis seul, ma Dame. Peut-être vous ai-je parler ce jour-là car j'avais vu que vous me ressembliez.

– Et, pourquoi étiez-vous seul aussi, messire ? demandai-je, Un homme aussi gentil...

– Je ne suis pas un homme, ma Dame, rectifia-t-il. Et je ne suis pas gentil !

– Oh que si, ne vous mentez pas à vous même !

– On m'a pris pour un fou, un maniaque, un hurluberlu, un simplet, un inconscient, un dandy, un gay, un homme qui n'avait pas de "swag" – ah les jeunes de 2012 ! – , un impertinent, un pervers, un kidnappeur, un homme avec de... trop grandes oreilles ? Un imbécile, un professeur, un...

– C'est bon j'ai compris, arrêtez !

– ... mais jamais pour un gentillet... Excusez-moi je me suis égaré »

Un long silence plana entre nous et une certaine gêne vint me gagner.

« Vous... vous voulez peut-être rentrer chez-vous, après toutes ces aventures ? proposa William.

– J'aimerais surtout savoir où je me trouve, répondis-je.

– Sortez, alors. »

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers une porte bleu, puis l'ouvris. La porte débouchait sur ma chambre et je tournai la tête vers « William » d'un air intrigué, qui m'incita à sortir d'un signe insistant de tête. Alors je sortis pour arriver dans ma chambre et me retournai.

Je vis alors devant moi une cabine bleue. Une petite cabine bleu qui n'avait rien à avoir avec l'immensité de la pièce qu'elle renfermait. Je rouvris la porte, et la refermai, toujours et toujours et cela dura bien une minute. Finalement, je rentrai de nouveau dans la salle où se tenait le « chevalier ».

« Compression de dimensions, expliqua-t-il comme si c'était parfaitement normal. Ceci est mon vaisseau, à la forme d'une cabine bleue, magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dis-je, hébétée.

– Disons que c'est la... magie du Tardis !

– Le quoi ?

– T.A.R.D.I.S, Temps À Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter Spatiale. Tardis. Le nom de ce vaisseau.

– Un vaisseau ? Et, comment une cabine bleue peut affronter les mers et les océans ?

– Oh, ça ne voyage pas à travers la mer. Mais à travers l'Espace et le Temps, ma Dame ! »

Je ne pus réprimer un rire, tandis que messire William me lança un regard noir.

« Je suis absolument sérieux ! se vexa-t-il.

– L'Espace et le Temps, hein ? Et puis vous allez me dire que la Terre est ronde, aussi ?

– Et elle l'est ma Dame !

– Oh, oui, je vous crois, je vous crois.

– Vous avez vu un extra-terrestre se nourrissant du malheur des autres, un bâton qui ferme des portes comme par magie, et une cabine bleue plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur et vous refusez encore d'admettre l'existence du voyage dans le temps ?

– Je peine à le croire, messire, et je crois surtout que tout ceci est un bien trop long rêve ! »

William m'adressa soudain un sourire.

« Eh bien, commença-t-il, peut-être que la dérive de la Lune dans l'espace vous réveillera. Quoique non... Pourquoi pas la Fin du Monde ? Non non, j'y suis déjà allé... La naissance de la Géante Rouge Aldébaran ? Non, pas assez spectaculaire...

– Que... que racontez-vous messire William ? demandai-je, soudain inquiète.

– Oh oui, je sais ! »

Il s'arrêta alors devant l'une des tables des commandes, et appuya sur nombre de bouton, avant de mettre sa main sur une poignée et tourner la tête vers moi, avec un sourire.

« Ah et on m'appelle le Docteur, aussi, sourit-il, pas William. Sinon, accrochez-vous, ma Dame !

– Non non non, Will... Docteur ! Ne faîtes pas ça, j'ai mes frères qui m'atten... »

Je chutai lourdement sur le sol, en même temps que le Docteur, sauf que ce dernier était pris d'un fou rire interminable, tandis que moi je ne cessais de crier.

Et ce fut ce jour-là que tout dans ma vie bascula. Je m'appelle Catrin ap Drystan, et j'avais dix-sept ans lorsque le Docteur m'emmena avec lui dans le Tardis pour la première fois.


End file.
